Reclaiming processes for the recovery of rubber, tire cord and metal components have been available for some time. One of the primary reasons for the development of such processes has been to recover a substantial portion of the valuable components used in the manufacture of tires in a form for secondary use. Crumb rubber can be used as an additive to asphalt and paving compositions, as well as, an extender and impact modifier in rigid plastics. The metal products can be used in making low grade steel components, e.g. coat hangers and other wire products. The fabric recovered from tires can be used as a fuel source or as a filler.
A second factor providing the impetus for development of reclaiming processes for tires has been related to disposal. In years past, it was possible for junkyards and reclaiming plants to burn the tires and recover the metal or to dump them at a landfill, but such opportunities are being exhausted in today's environment. The States and the U.S. Government, through their Environmental Protection Agencies, have sought to eliminate this form of air and land pollution. The reclaiming of the components in tires inherently eliminates the problem of disposal and provides materials which can be converted into useful products.